


Home Again

by Winters_solstice



Series: Kenobi's Waitress [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, mainly smut, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Reader decides to surprise Obi-Wan on his return from deployment.





	Home Again

"Hello there."  
You turned, beaming, as you recognised the voice instantly.  
"Master Kenobi. How can I be of service this afternoon?" You asked playfully, a bright grin on your face. The Jedi stroked his beard as he feigned deliberation, his gaze travelling over the boards on the wall behind you. It made you chuckle. This was a game you two often played when Dex's Diner was more or less empty, most of the patrons being at work. You reached out and stroked his jaw, your gaze becoming soft as you watched the Jedi's eyes shut, he leaned into your touch and smiled happily.  
"Its been a long three weeks my dear Jedi." You spoke softly.  
"Yes. It has, hasn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I've heard there were a few battles?" You questioned, you turned to retrieve what you needed to fix Obi-Wan his usual order.  
"You heard right my dear one. All turned out in our favour, though there were losses." The Jedi explained. You poured his tea into a cup and pushed it across the counter. Before you could move your hands back to your side, Obi-Wan held them in his own, stroking the backs of your hands gently.  
"How have you been?" He wondered, looking up at you.  
"I've been well, the jobs been treating me nicely. I've had the odd bad night but nothing I haven't been able to cope with. I'm just glad you're back in one piece, I can't wait to show you what I've done with my new place. Plus you can help me move the last few boxes from your quarters." You admitted, a smile tugging at your lips.  
"I will miss not seeing you in my bed dear one." He noted.  
"I know Obi-Wan. Though I do have something special to show you later." You quickly leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to the Jedi's lips. He cocked a brow in curiosity and sipped his tea.  
  
"Hey kid, I see that lover of yours is back again. How ya doin'?" Dex called from the kitchen.  
"I'm very well thank you old friend." Obi-Wan called back.  
"I assume you'll be wantin' your sweetheart." The Besalisk chuckled.  
"I can wait until her shift ends." The Jedi took another sip of his tea.  
"Nah, shifts nearly done, we'll be fine. Go finish up kid, get yourself off home." Dex smiled.  
"Thanks Dex I owe you one!" You beamed at your employer. Doing an once over of the diner, you made sure tables were clean and empty of used plates and cups. You grabbed your belongings from your locker in the back room, said a quick farewell and left with Obi-Wan. The Jedi offered his arm to you, grinning you took it, placing your other hand on his upper arm and caressing it lovingly, you then rested your head on his shoulder, just to keep yourself close to him. He'd missed you dearly, you could tell, the way he kept you close to his side, the way his gaze never left you when you answered his questions of what you'd been doing recently, the way his touch was feather light across your skin, the way he pressed his forehead to yours. He did all of this while in public, which surprised you. Its not to say that Obi-Wan wasn't open to PDA its just that he didn't want to broadcast to the galaxy that a Jedi was in a relationship, breaking a cardinal rule of the Order.  
  
You shimmied into your apartment, your grasp tight on a set of boxes. You clumsily stumbled over your own feet, one of the boxes you held slipped from your grasp, tumbling towards the ground. You cursed. There was no thump as it hit the ground. Abruptly you watched as the box floated to the table by the sofa, settling down on the surface softly. Glancing behind you, you saw Obi-Wan making a small motion with his hand.  
"Thank you Obi." You beamed at him.  
"My pleasure darling." Obi-Wan spoke as he stepped over to the table, placing the boxes he was holding on the surface.  
"I must say, I was quite concerned about you getting an apartment in this district. However I am happily surprised. Your apartment is very nice. Perhaps you'll let me help you decorate?" The Jedi wondered as he stepped around your new apartment, trying to commit to memory where everything was.  
"I'd like that a lot." You spoke fondly. While you began emptying what was packed in the boxes, Obi-Wan disappeared into your kitchen, returning minutes later with two glasses filled with carbonated drink and a plate with several biscuits. The Jedi helped you decorate the shelves in the living area with the few books and ornaments you had. Obi-Wan made moving furniture around look easy! Though if you were as adept in the Force like he was, no doubt you'd be able to move things around without batting an eyelid too. Obi-Wan was sitting taking sips of his drink when you stood from the sofa, removing yourself from his arms. He cocked a brow at you in question.  
"Wait here. I'll go fetch the surprise!" You beamed, you'd been counting down the days until he came home. Slowly you leaned down and pressed a long, passionate kiss to his lips. You pulled away just before he could cradle the back of your head, you waved your finger admoshingly at him and tutted. The Jedi made a sound in the back of his throat that was almost a whine.  
  
Looking in the mirror you gave yourself an once over of your appearance. You had wanted to show Obi-Wan how much you appreciated his help in recent months. How much you loved him. So there you'd gone, out into a nearby shopping district looking for a particular kind of shop. You'd put aside part of your wage, relenting on buying yourself certain luxuries so you could afford something special for both Obi-Wan and yourself. You didn't realise how expensive lingerie could be, but looking at your reflection and anticipating Obi-Wan's reaction was well worth the cost. The lingerie in question caught your eye the moment you saw it. Simply because of the colour, a stunning blue. A blue that you knew would compliment Obi-Wan's eyes. The bra consisted of a delicate blue lace. From the cups the lace followed up the straps before trailing across the clavicle bones, creating a cut out over the centre of the chest. Your fingers played with the elastic of the thong, as your gaze continued to drift over your appearance. A complimentary blue suspender belt sat on your waist, accentuating and flattering your figure, attached to it were a pair of thigh high stockings. You gave yourself an appreciative nod then took a deep breath in preparation. In the same blue colour as the rest of the lingerie, you eased a silk robe onto your shoulders, wrapping it around your front and tying it, you made sure to hide everything bar the stockings from view. Slipping on a pair of black heels you began to step out of your bedroom. The clicks echoed on the hard floor of the apartment as you approached the Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan's head snapped up as the sound hit his ears. You smiled as the Jedi's eyes widened in surprise. Purposefully, you untied the robe and slid it from your shoulders, it pooled on the floor below, reminiscent of the dramatic way Obi-Wan disrobed. The Jedi cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat, he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he stroked his beard.  
"My darling, this is quite a surprise. A very welcome one might I add." He spoke happily, his eyes glazing over as he took in your appearance.  
"Well my dearest Obi-Wan," you started, taking slow, measured steps towards his form. "I wished to show you how much I truly love, cherish and appreciate you. I thought that after such a long time on deployment, my sweetest General of the Republic would need taking care of," you pushed Obi-Wan back so you could straddle him, your fingers fiddled with his Jedi robes. "So tonight Obi. I'm all yours," you leaned forward and nipped his earlobe. "To do with as you please." You whispered seductively. Obi-Wan stiffened beneath you, your behaviour catching him completely off guard. The Jedi reached out and ran his fingers over your body, from your cheek, across your jaw, your neck, down the centre of your chest, ghosting over your side and then your thigh.  
"You are stunning, my dear one." He whispered before he placed a series of soft kisses to your neck. Your fingers carded through his hair as Obi-Wan continued to press kisses to your skin. Quickly you turned to capture his lips, giving him slow, heated, passionate kisses. You rose up on your knees, forcing the Jedi to tip back to keep his mouth against yours. Smirking into the kiss your hand travelled down and rubbed his clothed crotch, Obi-Wan moaned softly into your mouth. You kept alternating between stroking and gently squeezing the growing bulge in his trousers.  
"My dear, you're teasing me." He moaned out, then pressed a hungry kiss to your lips.  
  
You climbed from his lap and offered him your hand.  
"Will the General like to accompany me to the bedroom?" You questioned. The Jedi took it and stood eagerly. Your heels clicked on the hard floor again as you led your lover to your bedroom. Obi-Wan spun you around after you'd entered, pulling you close to his chest and kissing you, licking his way into your mouth. He was eager to have you finally after all these weeks. You pressed a solitary kiss to his neck as you slowly sunk to your knees.  
"My darling, what are you-" his question was cut off with a choked gasp as you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his clothed cock. You looked up through your eyelashes innocently. Very slowly you began to pull down Obi-Wan's trousers, cocking a brow in question, needing to know if he wanted this. He reached down and brushed his fingers against your cheek, giving you a small nod. After removing his underwear, you gently took his hardening cock in your grasp. You licked your palm and stroked him, each time you reached the head, you leaned forward and gave a kiss to the tip. Soon enough the Jedi was choking on his moans of pleasure. Keeping your gaze fixed on his, you dragged your tongue from base to tip before swirling around the head. Obi-Wan's fingers caught in your hair as he moaned loudly. Smirking, you took the swollen head of his cock into your mouth, your tongue licking over the slit, collecting the pre-come that had begun to drip. You took more of his cock into your mouth with each bob of your head, your tongue pressing and licking at the engorged flesh. While you held onto Obi-Wan's thigh with one hand, the other cupped his balls, massaging them gently.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned your name over and over again as you licked, sucked and touched him. He was trying his utmost not to snap his hips forward and bury his cock in your mouth. Control he thought. Control. The Jedi let out a whine as the heat from your mouth left him. A sheen of saliva had coated his cock. You looked up at the man, pushing your hair behind your ears. With a chuckle you pressed another kiss to his shaft before taking his cock back into your mouth, your hand stroked what you couldn't take. You adored the gasps and moans from your lover as you took him as deep as you could, your wrist pumping, squeezing and twisting. When his fingers grasped your hair tight, you sped up your efforts, bobbing your head deeper and faster.  
"Dar-darling! I- I-"  
Obi-Wan let out a loud cry as he came, his release filling your mouth. You swallowed what you could, then licked the remains as you pulled off his cock. You stood and smiled sweetly at Obi-Wan.  
"How was that my dearest?" You stroked his bearded jaw, the Jedi's breathing slowly returning to normal.  
"I should go away more often." He chuckled, his fingers pushing back his hair from his forehead. Obi-Wan cupped your cheeks, he pressed his lips to yours, licking into your mouth, he moaned tasting himself on your tongue. Carefully the Jedi backed you up to the bed as he kept kissing you, as the backs of your knees hit the bed you fell back and bounced on the mattress. You licked your lips as Obi-Wan removed his tunic and undershirt. The Jedi cocked a brow as he noticed your obvious staring at his body. Very slowly the Jedi straddled you on the bed, climbing up your body until he was kissing you passionately, hungrily. His lips travelled to your neck, below your ear.  
"You're all mine, my dear, all mine." He whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your jaw. You sighed softly as he kept kissing you, eventually finding the spot on your neck that made you moan. Your fingers carded through his hair, your heart beating faster as his kisses travelled down. He glanced up at you as his lips fixed around your nipple, laving over it with his tongue, soaking the fabric, causing the bud to stiffen. Obi-Wan slipped an arm beneath you, lifting you slightly from the bed, his mouth covering your nipple, sucking softly, teasingly. You moaned and shivered at his attention.  
  
Obi-Wan eased your breasts from the confines of your bra, his mouth moving from one breast to the other. He suckled gently at the flesh around the swollen buds. You raised your leg, hooking it around his waist, the heel of your shoe digging into his back. Raising your hips, you tried to gain friction to relieve the ache between your thighs, you could feel them becoming wetter and wetter. You whined as Obi-Wan's mouth left your chest.  
"Obi... please... fuck me." You whimpered. The Jedi caressed your side, his hands moving down your legs, to your shoes.  
"Darling, may I? I'd rather not be impaled with these while I'm inside you." His fingers brushed over the heel. You giggled and nodded. Obi-Wan removed one shoe and pressed a kiss to your ankle, then did the same to your other foot. He crawled up your body, his lips pressing against every exposed piece of skin. Slowly his hand ghosted down your front to rest inbetween your thighs. His fingers brushed against the arousal on your skin, he let out a moan at the feeling. Carefully he pushed the thong to the side, his fingers then brushing over your wet folds.  
"Obi." You breathed. Gently, he pushed his fingers past your soaked flesh and eased them into your core. A moan caught in your throat as your head tipped back. The Jedi chuckled as he began pumping his fingers inside of you, curling them against your walls to reach that spot inside you that had you arching your back from the bed. Once he was happy that you were ready for him, he removed his fingers from you, his thumb brushed against your clit causing you to jump a little at the sensation. Obi-Wan brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean and moaning softly. The Jedi grasped your thigh and parted your legs so he could settle between them. He took his cock in his grasp then gave it a few strokes. Obi-Wan leaned in towards you, his cock sliding against your folds, your arousal covering his hot flesh. He pressed a kiss to your lips before taking his cock again and very slowly pushing into you.  
  
He groaned into your mouth as he filled you, you gave your own long moan into his mouth as you kissed him needily. He stilled inside you, letting you adjust. You held him close to you, your legs now wrapped around his waist, your lips kissing all over his face. The first movement of his hips made you moan, your walls clenching around his cock. Obi-Wan moaned back at the feeling of you squeezing him. He started to move, slow at first, letting you get used to him after so long apart. You cradled his head as you kissed him passionately, your hips rising to meet his with every thrust.  
"Please, Master Kenobi." You pleaded against his ear. The Jedi's hips snapped forward, burying himself deep inside you, a growl sounded low in his throat.  
"Say that again."  
You made a sound of confusion, your mind fuzzy with the feeling of pleasure beginning to build inside of you.  
"Master." He whispered into your ear, pressing a kiss to your throat. You gave a low chuckle, finding it funny his weakness would be the title he prided himself on. In response, Obi-Wan snapped his hips forward again, filling you fully with his cock. You shuddered at the feeling. You'd missed him, missed this, the way he could turn you into a puddle of moans so easily. The Jedi quickly picked up the pace of his thrusts, fucking you hard and deep, causing moans to leave both of your lips rapid and loud. The sound of wet flesh against wet flesh and moans filled the room, the smell of sex strong. Your back arched as his cock hit just the right spot inside you, noticing your reaction, the Jedi focused on hitting that spot with every, single, thrust.  
"Master." You moaned out softly, your head falling to the side. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to lick, suck and bite at the exposed flesh. You cradled his head, your fingers gently playing with the ends of his soft hair as he continued to thrust into you.  
  
Obi-Wan made sure to drag out your pleasure, he could sense whenever you were close and would slow his thrusts or even stop altogether. He wanted, needed to tease you. You protested though, feeling yourself so close to your release, you would groan when the Jedi would hold back. You were becoming frustrated with your lover. Abruptly you pushed yourself up, forcing Obi-Wan to the side and then his back. You straddled him and began to rise and fall on his cock, the change in position making you moan against his neck.  
"I... I think that's enough of your teasing." You murmured against him. As Obi-Wan's fingers brushed up your spine, a sudden feeling almost like an electric shock but much more pleasant shot through your body, pooling at your core.  
"Are you sure of that darling?" He teased. You moaned softly as the feeling went through you again and then again.  
"Master..." You whined. Obi-Wan leaned up and kissed you forcefully.  
"I love hearing that fall from your lips my dear one." He growled out, he began placing open mouthed kisses to wherever be could reach as he kept moving his hips. You tilted your head to catch his lips, pouring all your love into him as you rose up and down, taking his cock as deep as possible. It wasn't long before you found yourself on your back again, Obi-Wan thrusting into you deep but slow, and so, so very passionately. He leaned on his forearm, his fingers brushing against your cheek, his other hand slid down between you, finding your clit and ever so slowly began teasing it. His fingers circled the swollen nub, pressing on it gently before rubbing it quickly as his thrusts sped up.  
"Darling... are you? I'm..." He could barely get the words out. You could only nod, too many moans were leaving your lips to get an intelligible word out. Obi-Wan kept his lips on yours as his hips stuttered, a long groan leaving him, you kissed him lovingly as his release brought you to yours, the feeling of him emptying inside you, his hot come coating your walls made you clench at his cock, an action that resulted in a string of slurred moans and curses from the Jedi in between sloppy kisses on your shoulder. Your body shook gently as pleasure filled every part of you. Obi-Wan gave sloppy thrusts as his exhaustion began to take hold.  
"Obi..." You sighed, stroking his bearded jaw. He called your name softly as he pulled out of you, then collapsing at your side, his arms automatically pulling you to his chest. You felt his release drip out of you, causing you to shiver at the feeling.  
  
"That, my dear one, was the best surprise I've ever known." Obi-Wan spoke sleepily against your shoulder, his lips pressing soft kisses to your skin.  
"You enjoyed it?" You asked.  
"Yes my darling. Come, let's get you out of that, cleaned up and into something more comfortable." The Jedi shuffled to the edge of the bed, taking you with him. You giggled at his actions. With each item of lingerie he removed, he placed a loving kiss to your lips in gratitude. He helped you to your feet and guided you to the bathroom where he cleaned between your thighs with a warm wash cloth. The Jedi rummaged in what clothes you had, searching for one of his undershirts he'd sneaked in. He handed it you, warning you'd be cold otherwise.  
"Not if I'm in your arms all night." You tilted your head slightly, a soft smile on your lips.  
"Of course." Obi-Wan stated as he climbed into your bed, holding up the covers to let you slip in beside him. He held you in a tight embrace, his fingers brushing over your cheek and temple, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.  
"Perhaps I'll return the favour in the morning my darling." He spoke aloud, clearly finishing a thought of his.  
"Huh?" You asked sleepily. Obi-Wan's head was rested in the crook of your neck, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your throat.  
"I was thinking my love, you got on your knees for me, perhaps I'll return the favour in the morning." He smiled against your skin as he felt it heat up.  
"I'd like that."  
Obi-Wan whispered your name, you hummed in acknowledgment.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Obi-Wan. Forever and always." You whispered back.  
"Forever and always." He agreed. Obi-Wan sat up to press a final long, loving kiss to your lips before he settled back down, allowing sleep to take him. You stroked his hair as you too, let sleep take you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help the infamous 'hello there'. I hope you guys enjoyed, once again I'm as clueless to sex as they come (which is funny considering my age) so I hope this was alright.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment. If you wanna see anything in particular in this series in the future just drop a comment and I'll see what I can do xxx
> 
> (Just forewarning, I'm back at Uni next week so updates and stuff may be really weird)


End file.
